Con vista del mar
by Pysche
Summary: (ONESHOT) Seto and Yami take a trip around the world; first stop, Mexico. Contains interesting drink names, a man in a gorilla suit, and an enormous sombrero.


**A/N:** Well, this isn't an actual story... but I felt like posting something (I was bored, lol) so here's my chapter for the Around-the-world Round Robin for the Pharaoh's Palace yahoo group. (A Round Robin is when several authors each write a chapter of a story.) But I think it stands alone fairly well, since it's the first chapter anyway. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: Sexual content. Lemon and lime. And drinking.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Title: Around the World RR, Chapter 1

Author: Pysche

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Rating: R

Warnings: Lemon

Summary: First chapter in the round-the-world Round Robin. Seto and Yami go to Mexico. Includes interesting drink names, a man in a gorilla suit, and a sombrero.

* * *

One crisp, cool evening in early September, as the sun sank below the horizon and the brilliant glow of autumn leaves faded into a dull gray in the darkness, Seto Kaiba came home from work just as usual, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. And, just as usual, his petite, spiky-haired husband greeted Seto with a kiss as soon as he walked through the door. This little ritual was something that Yami had come up with – if Seto got home on time, Yami planted a mind-blowing, nerve-shattering kiss on him the second the door slammed behind Seto, but if Seto happened to be late… 

Well, let's just say he wasn't late very often.

However, this particular evening Seto's welcome-home kiss dragged on for nearly a full five minutes, Yami stimulating every ticklish spot and erogenous zone above Seto's chest with the familiar air of a practiced lover. Not that Seto minded of course. He simply let his slim little lover maneuver his tongue over all the places he knew Seto loved, thinking that Yami was feeling particularly affectionate this evening; until, through hazy eyes, Seto realized that Yami was pushing him toward the couch with one hand while the other hand undid the buttons of Seto's stiff blue work shirt.

Seto fell on the couch with an 'oomph,' Yami immediately straddling his hips and smirking victoriously, and something finally clicked in Seto's lust-clouded mind.

"What do you want, Yami?"

Yami didn't answer right away; just kept drawing sticky wet trails with his tongue until he reached Seto's throat. "I love you, dragon…" he murmured.

"I know. What do you want?"

Yami sat up, still perched on Seto's hips, and stared thoughtfully into his husband's cerulean eyes for a long moment before he spoke again. "Mokuba's twenty years old now…"

"I'd noticed," Seto retorted dryly.

"…anyway," Yami continued, rolling his eyes, "we've been married almost two years, and I want us to do something special for our anniversary this year."

"So this is about our anniversary? Yami, you know I didn't forget – it's not for another three weeks, though…"

"I want to go on a trip," Yami interrupted bluntly.

Seto laughed. "That's fine, baby; you could've just asked, you didn't have to seduce me."

"I want to go on a _long_ trip," Yami clarified. "I feel like we've been cooped up in this town forever, and you're always working. Though you do come home when you say you will," Yami added hastily when Seto opened his mouth to argue.

"I see. So that's why you mentioned Mokuba. Well, I'm sure KaibaCorp will be fine with Mokuba running it for a couple of weeks. How about we go to our island, then? I know you like it there." Seto smirked wickedly, vivid memories of their honeymoon flashing through his mind, and decided to take advantage of their current position. "Now let's get back to what we were doing."

Seto reached for the zipper of his husband's skintight leather pants, but Yami batted his hand away. "No… Seto, it's just… There are so many places in the world that I've never seen; so many things that I'd like to experience. KaibaCorp is in a good place right now; Mokuba's grown and perfectly capable of handling any problems that come up; and we're young and have the resources, so I think we should take this opportunity while we can."

"What opportunity? What are you talking about, Yami?" Seto – whose mind, unfortunately, was still on sex and was thus feeling a little frustrated at the moment – grumbled sulkily.

"I want to see the world. I want to travel, to explore – and I want to share it with you. Please, Seto? I love you so much." Yami slid from his position on Seto's hips and stretched out atop the brunet, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and snuggling against his chest.

Seto sighed. "How long of a trip are we talking about?"

"A year, maybe," was the muffled reply.

"WHAT!"

But a trail of hot, wet kisses pressed against his throat slowly soothed him, and Seto sighed once again in acceptance, letting his arms wrap cozily around the other's waist. "Baby, you're so spoiled," Seto groaned. But he smiled.

* * *

Seto awoke three weeks later to a slight headache and an empty bed. He looked around through bleary eyes for a few confused seconds until he remembered where he was – where he in fact had been for the past week. As soon as Seto had agreed to Yami's round-world trip idea, Yami went into a frenzy making plans and packing his and Seto's things, not to mention the constant shopping. Yami had bought everything from a Speedo to a parka – which frankly worried Seto a little. The CEO still didn't know all of Yami's plans for the pair of them, since Yami had wanted to give his husband a few "surprises along the way," as he had put it. 

The first stop on their trip had been Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, a beach resort Seto had never heard of, but beautiful nonetheless, stuck in the middle of endless sandy beaches and backed by the fierce jungle of the Sierra Madre. Yami had chosen this spot because, unlike the more developed resorts in Acapulco or Cancun, this one still held an authentic Mexican feel amid the swarms of tourists and hotels, with its cobblestone streets and terracotta-roofed houses defining the town centre. It certainly had the air of a tropical village.

Plus, the town was one of the gay centers of Mexico. The number of same-sex couples Seto had seen in the streets had made his eyes bug out in amazement.

But now, as Seto gradually drifted into awareness and stretched under the white sheets of the hotel bed he'd slept in for the past week, he wasn't thinking about Puerto Vallarta. Seto was more concerned with the uncomfortable condition he'd woken with – and the fact that his slim little lover wasn't around to fix it. Groaning slightly to himself and adjusting the boxer shorts that felt painfully tight that morning, Seto crawled out of bed and padded across the suite to look for Yami.

Seto found him standing on the balcony, wrapped in a fluffy white hotel robe that he hugged to himself while he stared out over the ocean. The sun had risen a few hours ago, so the reflection of its light against the water made Seto's sleep-weary eyes blink slowly a few times before he adjusted. Then, as Yami sighed happily, watching the boats in the marina bob lazily atop the drifting waves, Seto crept up to Yami and snaked his arms around the other's waist.

"Good morning, baby," Seto murmured into Yami's thick hair.

"Morn – ah!" Seto ground his hips into his lover's back, making sure Yami felt his prominent morning arousal. When Yami twisted his neck to look up at him, Seto caught Yami's lips in a heavy, breath-stealing kiss until he let out a stifled moan and clutched desperately at the brunet's bare arms.

When Seto finally pulled away, panting lightly, Yami snorted and made a face. "Your breath is horrible."

"Is it?" Seto remarked uncaringly, commencing to suck on Yami's ear.

Yami's breath hitched and he twisted toward Seto, giving his husband better access to his neck, but continued speaking as if he didn't notice Seto's actions. "To – today's our anniversary. I want to do something exciting… ah… not that the eco-tours weren't… oh, dragon… and the beaches were great. But we haven't been to a club yet. I want to go dancing… Seto, gods… ah…"

Seto broke away from his lover's neck. "Those don't open until night, right?"

"Ye… es."

"Good." Seto scooped his crimson-eyed lover into his arms and tossed him over his shoulder, ignoring Yami's indignant shrieks.

"Seto! I can walk! Stop acting like a cave man!"

In response, Seto merely gave Yami's rear a hard squeeze as he hauled him to the bed, the loose hotel robe dropping forgotten to the floor along the way.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, baby," Seto murmured into Yami's hair, wrapping one arm around the other's shoulders and drawing him close to his side while he toyed with the slice of orange attached to his cocktail glass. Yami sighed in contentment and Seto smiled, lifting the glass to his lips and tasting once more the tangy blend of fruit and vodka. 

"This was the perfect place to eat dinner," Yami commented as he snuggled closer to Seto's side. "You have such good taste."

A slight mumble of assent was Seto's only reply, and the two lapsed into silence, merely enjoying each others' presence and soaking in their surroundings. The two were seated in a lighthouse-turned-bar, drinking exotic drinks as they watched the sun set over deep Pacific blue. Boats came and went along the marina below them, ranging from practical cargo vessels to luxurious yachts, the hum of their motors and the flat drone of their foghorns making their way to the lovers' ears as a cool mist drifted in from the ocean.

Yami took a sip of his drink. "Seto, why don't we have a yacht?"

"We do, baby, it's back in Japan. You've been on it before, remember?"

"Oh. Yes… It would've been fun to take it on the trip…"

"We couldn't take it and the jet both, remember," Seto sighed, shaking his head, though a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth. Yami was so spoiled. But… it was cute.

Yami shrugged, settling back against his husband as he continued sipping at his drink, and the two sat in silence for another long moment, Seto running his fingers through his petite lover's thick, spiky locks. "Thank you," Yami remarked suddenly, tilting his head to give Seto's massaging fingers better access to his neck.

"For what?"

"Coming on this trip with me. I know it was a lot to ask, leaving your company for so long, and it won't all be like this, tropical beaches and five-star hotels… And I barely even gave you any notice…"

"Two weeks is plenty of notice," Seto interrupted, his fingers ceasing their wandering through Yami's hair to slide down his back instead and return to their natural position wrapped around the other's slim waist. "Besides," Seto added as his eyes traveled to the orange haze of the last rays of sunlight atop the sea, "I'm beginning to think this trip was a good idea, anyhow."

Yami stretched up and planted a sweet kiss on the corner of Seto's mouth before reaching for his glass and draining the last dregs of his drink. Seto followed suit, emptying his glass as well, and before he could even set it back on the bar the bartender hurried over to the pair.

"¿Quiere otra copa señor?"

"Sí, una más Blue Dragon, y mi marido..." Seto glanced over at his crimson-eyed lover, who stared at them uncomprehendingly. "Yami? Do you want another drink?"

Yami furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "What are you getting?"

"Another Blue Dragon. Want one? Or another... whatever you had."

"Pharaoh's Paradise. No; I want something more... interesting." Yami smirked. "How about Sex on the Beach?"

* * *

Perhaps one of the things Seto liked best about Yami was that he was a touchy drunk. And tonight Yami was more than in the mood to touch him anyway. As the two of them stood on the street outside the club Yami had chosen, Seto had to work hard not to become aroused by the smooth, skillful hands constantly running along his sides, over his shoulders, ghosting dangerously close to his groin… 

"Yami, stop. We're in public," Seto finally gasped out, grabbing the roving hands, but his petite husband merely pressed up against Seto instead and began planting hot, wet kisses along his neck and under the collar of Seto's silky blue shirt. Seto let out an involuntary whimper, only to clamp his mouth shut with a glare when a man from the back of the crowd let out an appreciative whistle.

"Yami, please…" Seto tried again, halfheartedly, to slow his lover's advances as Yami continued licking at his chest and slowly undoing his shirt buttons, but by this point Seto was more than a little turned on. Yami looked incredible tonight in fire-engine red, his sleeveless, sheer top and shiny red pants seemingly painted on; and with the way he was rubbing against Seto and the fact that Seto was already a little tipsy from his drinks with dinner… Well, things were about to start going downhill fast.

Luckily for the brunet, the line started moving then and the two of them advanced to directly in front of the door – where they met the gaze of a man in a gorilla suit, who looked them over carefully before nodding and letting out an approving grunt. "What is he... ah!" Seto cried out in surprise as the gorilla-man grabbed the couple by the arms and yanked them inside the club. "Yami, what kind of place is this?"

But Yami didn't answer. "Let's dance, Seto!" he breathed instead, leaning close into his husband's ear to be heard over the heavy, Latin beat echoing through the room. Then, slipping his fingers into the brunet's, Yami led Seto through the throngs of people to the center of the dance floor, where the slim, spiky-haired young man immediately closed his eyes and began swaying to his own natural rhythm, the rapid, pulsing beat seeming to follow him as he moved gracefully across the floor and back again, always gravitating back to the brunet who stood frozen, gaping in awe at the sight of his lover.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos _

_Que no puedo comprender_

Seto's throat went dry as Yami, smirking dangerously, sauntered up to him and pressed his entire body against Seto's once again. Seto wrapped his arms around his lover; and the two of them were dancing, weaving and swaying to the sultry beat as Yami's hands roamed up and down Seto's chest, pausing occasionally to twine around the brunet's neck when Yami stretched up for a kiss. The world turned foggy, the people around them disappearing until Seto only knew Yami's searing touches and the pounding music.

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiandome un pie _

_Por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

_Y nada le puedo yo hacer_

Surely they weren't _that_ drunk. But then, that last drink… Seto shivered when he remembered the suggestive way Yami had stared at him while ordering it. "Sexy Slut." First "Sex on the Beach," then that. And when the bartender had brought it, it turned out to be an entire pitcher full of vodka and Kool-Aid, which Yami had generously offered his husband a glass of before downing almost the entire contents. Then, afterwards, while Seto was feeling a nice buzz, Yami had dragged him off to this club, his crimson eyes slightly glazed over and his libido obviously raging as he glued himself to the tall brunet.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

Seto's hands slid lower, gripping Yami's slim hips as the other ground against Seto's groin, eliciting a stifled moan from the brunet; and when Yami rested his cheek – seemingly innocently – atop Seto's chest so that his thick hair tickled the underside of Seto's jaw and brushed against every tingling nerve in his lover's sensitive neck, the brunet lost any semblance of self control and let his hands slip even lower until Yami gasped.

Seto pressed his lips close against the soft skin of Yami's ear. "Let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

With a muffled thud, the hotel room door swung open and bounced against the wall. Seto stumbled in a moment later, a keycard in one hand and his husband's rear in the other, as Yami had wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and was currently dropping kisses all over the other's face, though concentrating, of course, on his lover's swollen lips. Yami's hands were everywhere – mussing Seto's hair, massaging his shoulders, tracing imaginary patterns at the base of Seto's throat… 

Seto moaned and struggled to close the door behind him before he lost control completely, and as soon as he heard the satisfying click, Seto hauled the wriggling load in his arms to the bedroom and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. Yami pulled him down right after, the long, slim legs of the crimson-eyed man wrapping eagerly around his husband's waist once more as Seto's tongue pushed its way through the other's lips.

Yami moaned, a wild sound that set every nerve in Seto's body screaming with electricity, and the brunet decided that he had waited long enough. He broke away from their kiss, tugging at that sheer red scrap of material – but Yami stopped him with a giggle. "No, Seto, wait. I want to do it in Mexico."

Seto blinked. Great. Yami had reached that giggly, incomprehensible stage of drunkenness.

"We _are _in Mexico," he pointed out, and went back to his task of removing all of Yami's clothes, but when Seto reached to unfasten his own pants, Yami's hand on his stopped him once again.

"No. Outside," Yami murmured, a wild grin spreading across his face and lighting up the slightly glazed crimson eyes. Tugging on Seto's hand, Yami padded naked across the suite and out to the balcony, pausing only to grab a bottle of oil from the nightstand along the way. "I want to be outside… in the air…" Yami murmured, and with that silly giggles were gone and the sex-driven, touchy intoxication returned, Yami lunging at his husband and pinning him down atop the soft cushions of one of the balcony's lounge chairs.

Seto had to admit it was once of the most erotic things he had ever known, lying back on that chair while his wild, lust-crazed little lover tore at his clothes, leaving them both completely bare in the cool salt air of the evening. The sounds of gulls crying and the flashing of hundreds of distant lights on the dark water below them faded into the background as Seto felt the cool massage oil spill out onto his burning skin, cold sticky trails meandering along his stomach and down his sides as Yami spread his palms across the cool liquid.

Yami's skilled fingers gently massaged Seto's stomach, moving lower and lower until they grasped his harsh arousal and began spreading the cool liquid over the hardened flesh. Seto let out a muffled whimper through lips clamped firmly shut while his lover's hands slid up and down the slick flesh, those practiced fingers sending sparks shooting throughout his body and threatening to bring him to an early release. Panting, Seto grabbed Yami's fingers with one hand, halting their frantic motion, while with the other scrabbled to empty some of the oil into his own palm.

Seto spread the oil carefully into his hands and held out his palms invitingly, and his eager lover came to him willingly, Yami's hands clenching in Seto's hair and leaving oily streaks along his temples while Seto's fingers gently stretched and prepared his husband. Carefully, though both were so aroused their breaths were already coming in ragged gasps, Seto positioned Yami atop his hips and slid into him gently.

Twin moans escaped from the lovers' mouths, and Seto knew that neither of them would last long – they had been worked up for far too long. But still, through the alcohol-induced haze and the euphoria of being with Yami at night in the salt sea air, the feeling of moving inside his wild-eyed lover was just as strong, just as breathtaking as it was the first time they had made love, and Seto found it hard to believe as Yami's hips slid up and down rhythmically to meet his thrusts that they had been together for two years; that they had done this more times than he could count. As Seto's oily fingers grasped his lover's arousal and pumped it in time with the motion of their hips, the brunet marveled that those heart-stopping pants and moans from the slim little figure atop him still affected him as much as they had the first time he heard them.

And then, as they came simultaneously, sticky fluid mixing with the oil on Seto's stomach, Seto wondered how anything could feel this good, how he could love anyone for as long as he had loved Yami – or as much as he loved him. But then Yami pulled away from Seto, a tiny shiver running through the lithe, sweaty body, and crawled up to lie beside his husband, dropping a sweet, languid kiss atop Seto's lips before settling beside him on the narrow lounge chair.

Seto wrapped an arm around Yami's waist. Maybe it wasn't that much of a mystery, after all.

* * *

"I like it here," Yami mumbled after a moment, snuggling closer against Seto and resting his cheek atop the other's slightly sweaty chest. 

"Mmm," Seto murmured in assent as he lazily stroked his lover's thick, soft hair, letting his fingers trail absently along Yami's cheek as he toyed with the long blonde bangs.

"Seto? How much Spanish do you speak?" Yami asked randomly, causing the brunet to blink a few times in surprise before he answered, a bemused grin stealing across his cheeks.

"Baby, just how drunk _are_ you?"

"I'm not! Well, some… maybe… Just answer the question," Yami grumbled sulkily.

Seto chuckled lowly. "Not much. Just a little, because of KaibaCorp. We had some Latin American buyers a few years back."

"That's sexy. You're sexy, dragon." Yami closed his eyes. "Jou taught me how to say something once, I think… dónde están mis pantalones…"

"Where are my _pants_? Yami, you should know better than to listen to that idiot by now," Seto snorted.

"Your pants are around here somewhere baby," Yami mumbled, not opening his eyes. "I want a sombrero. I can't go to Mexico without a sombrero. Seto, we'd better get one before we go there or we'll look like tourists…"

"We're already _in_…"

But Yami let out a soft snore. Sighing quietly to himself, though a grin still tugged at the corners of his lips, Seto gently picked up his sleeping husband and carried him back to the bed. There, after carefully settling Yami under the billowy white sheets, Seto crawled in beside him and drew his slim little lover close in his arms once again. With the rhythm of Yami's breath sounding peacefully just under his ear, Seto smiled, and soon followed him into slumber.

"Aaaargh!"

Yami was awake. Seto heard his husband's pathetic groan from his seat – sipping a strong cup of coffee – in the dining area on the other side of the suite. The brunet smirked viciously and picked up a large box from the counter, carrying it with him as he strode back into the bedroom to greet Yami.

He found his husband sulking in bed, an arm slung grumpily across his eyes to ward off the sun's light streaming in through the crack in the curtains. "Ooooow," Yami groaned again, apparently at the obnoxious noise of Seto's bare feet hitting the carpet. "Seto, don't be so LOUD!"

"A little hung over?"

Yami snorted.

"Well, I thought you might be, so I got you a present to make you feel better."

Yami sat straight up in the bed, hangover forgotten, though broken blood vessels still outlined his tired crimson eyes. "Really? What is it?"

Grinning wickedly, Seto handed him the box. Yami ripped off the lid, grinning widely – until he realized what was inside and the smile dropped off his face in an instant, replaced by a bewildered stare. "Huh? Seto, what in the world…?" Inside lay an enormous straw sombrero, complete with red tassels hanging from the brim.

"Not even going to take it out of the box?" Seto teased.

Yami just blinked at him.

Snickering under his breath, Seto reached into the box himself and set the enormous hat atop his husband's head, where it slid easily over Yami's spiky hair and settled somewhere over his ears. "Hmm," Seto mused. "Looks like we finally found a hat that fits over your hair." He burst out laughing, clutching his sides – and got a faceful of straw when Yami hurled the sombrero at him.

"Ow!" Seto grumbled, rubbing his face. "Don't you remember asking for a sombrero?"

"No…" Yami replied, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Did I say something weird? Seto?"

But the brunet simply burst out laughing once more.

Yami scowled. "I'm never drinking again."

* * *

**A/N**: Here is the translation for the song from the club. It's called "Estoy aquí," by Shakirah. And I know Shakirah is from Colombia, not Mexico, but the song seemed to fit… plus I just couldn't resist putting her in there. :winks at Shakster: 

_I'm here, loving you_

_Drowning myself_

_Between pictures and notebooks_

_Between things and memories_

_That I can not understand_

_I'm turning crazy_

_Changing a foot_

_For my face_

_This night for day_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_I'm here, loving you_


End file.
